


My OTPS

by orphan_account



Category: Amnesia-Anime - Fandom, Five Night's at Freddy's - Fandom, Free! Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom, TMNT - Fandom, The Evil Within, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: M/M, Smutt, bxb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically all the BxB shipping's of mine :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonnie x Freddy

[Sorry this one is really short Q^Q the ones in the future will be longer]

 

     [Bonnie's P.O.V]

  
  
        Freddy and I were curled up next to one another backstage, it had been 3 months since we started dating and things were going well between us. I nuzzled my face into his chest and curled up a bit. "Hey Bon?" Freddy asked breaking the silence. "Hmm?" I answered softly, looking up at him. A small but sly smirk was plastered on Freddy's face.  
  
        His arms wrapped around my waist and pinned me down to the ground. My eyes widened and a small squeak came from me. I sighed a bit shakily and brought myself to look up at him. His hands moved  to my wrists and pinned them above my head.  
  
         I looked away from him embarrassed. My ears flattened beside my head as my bangs covered my eyes. "Oh come on Bonnie~, look at me." he said softly and chuckled. I closed my eyes tightly and shook my head.  
  
        My face was getting more and more red by the second. "Hmm." Freddy said and used one hand to pin my wrists above my head. "S-Stop Freddy, I don't resent being made a fool this way." I said shakily  
  
        Freddy frowned and looked down at me, hesitantly removing his hand. "I'm not trying to make you feel like a fool BonBon, I love you.." he said and pulled me onto his lap. I looked down and nodded. I curled up into him and held his hand. "I love you too Freddy.." I mumbled after a bit. "Your not going to love me after this." he said. I looked at him and tensed. "Wh-What do you mean..?" I asked.  
  
        Freddy smirked and pinned me down again, this time he pinned my hands down and began to tickle me. My eyes widened and I began to laugh and squirm. "F-Freddy!! S-Stop!" I stuttered between laughs. I kept squirming under him trying to get out of the grip. He smirked, "Nope~, not till I hear that I'm the sexiest bear you've seen from you~" He said and kept tickling.  
  
     I laughed harder but didn't want to say it, I didn't want to be tickled either. "Y-Your the s-sexiest..b-bear I-I've seen." I said between laughs and giggled when he stopped. "And your the handsomest bunny I'll ever see." He said and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and curled up into him, closing my eyes. Freddy did the same, and we fell asleep together, quietly  
  
  
  
  
  
  
[How many of you thought this was a lemon?]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian x Joseph [Smut]

Sebastian lightly pushed the younger man down onto the bed. His hand trailing up along Joseph's bare chest. Sebastian's lips moved to his neck, he began to gently nibble, lick and suck on Joseph's sweet spot. Joseph let out a soft breathy moan of pleasure. His hands gripping onto Sebastian's arms. 

Sebastian left a small mark on his neck and pulled away. Joseph's face was red and he was lightly panting. Sebastian let out a soft chuckle as he pulled Joseph into a rough yet passionate kiss. Sebastian's hands trailed down and unzipped Joseph's pants. He felt Joseph slowly beginning to get hard from his touch.

Sebastian pulled away from the kiss and pulled off the remains of Joseph's clothing and began to stroke Joseph's hard length. Joseph let out a louder moan and he gripped onto Sebastian, moaning his name softly with pleasure. This made Sebastian start to stroke faster, making Joseph moan and writhe. His hand covered his mouth, as he tried to muffle his moans. However Sebastian moved his hand away. "I want to hear every moan you make~" Sebastian said and pumped Joseph's length faster. 

Josephs moans got louder and louder until his climax was just a stroke away, but before he could release, Sebastian pulled his hand away. "Wh-Why'd you stop?" Joseph panted out, needing his climax. His member slightly dripping and throbbing from lack of release. Sebastian just undressed himself and nibbled on Joseph's ear. "So we could get to the fun part~" He said and gripped joseph's waist. Joseph's arms went around Sebastian's neck, bracing himself.

Sebastian pulled Joseph onto his lap, and pushed into him. Joseph clenched his jaw and fists as he held in a scream of pain, but soft whimpers escaped. Sebastian kissed Josephs forehead and rubbed his back. "Take your time Jo.." Sebastian said in a soothing voice as Joseph began to adjust. He gave a small nod saying Sebastian could move. Sebastian pulled out halfway and thrusted back in, loud moans of pleasure and pain came from Joseph. This set Sebastian off, making him buck his lips into Joseph, pounding into him. Joseph's moans got louder when Sebastian hit a special spot inside of him. His prostate. "Th-There!" Joseph moaned out in ecstasy. 

Sebastian pulled out and slammed back into Joseph, hitting his prostate every time. "S-Seb! I'm gonna....!" Joseph trailed off when his climax hit him, white liquid spewing onto Sebastian's chest as Sebastian released deep into Joseph. They both sat still for the next few minutes, panting heavily. Sebastian pulled out and they laid down together, cuddling and falling asleep beside one another......


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ruvik x Joseph
> 
> [Sorry these chapters are all really shitty Q^Q I'm not the best writer]

A dark chuckle escaped from Ruvik's lips as he watched Joseph struggling against the barbed wire that held him up. Joseph struggled but it only made the wire cut deeper into his skin till he was forced to endure it. Ruvik walked up to Joseph and made the barb wire pull Joseph a few inches off the ground. Two different barb wire's wrapped around one leg and pulled them apart. Joseph then re-continued struggling. "Don't touch me you filthy bastard!" Joseph shouted as he struggled. Ruvik's hands trailed up his chest and pulled off the vest and shirt he wore.  
  
Ruvik's burned and scarred finger trailed along Joseph's chest. Joseph felt as if he could throw up from this madness. "Your enjoying this~" Ruvik said pulling down his pants. Joseph struggled against the barb wire. "Sh-Shut up! I'm not enjoying any of this you bastard!" Joseph shouted at him and pulled away. Ruvik growled a bit and undressed Joseph. His expression was anger and flustered. His face was bright red with a bit of sweat forming. Ruvik smirked and moved his face between Joseph's legs, his length deep into Ruvik's mouth. A loud moan came from Joseph, making him curse at himself in his mind. Ruvik bobbed his head up and down fast taking in more each time. Joseph's moans got louder until his climax neared.  
  
Ruvik felt a thick, sticky liquid go down his throat, he swallowed it all and pulled off. Joseph was panting heavily with a single tear falling down, he mentally wasn't enjoying a second of this. He'd rather die then go through this, but his body said otherwise. Ruvik leaned forward and kissed Joseph roughly. Joseph tried to convince himself that this was all some sick twisted nightmare he was having. He gave in and kissed back just as rough. Ruvik pushed one of his fingers into Joseph to prepare him for the final step. Joseph whimpered a bit but kissed him rougher trying to distract himself from the pain.  
  
Ruvik pushed in another finger and moved it faster in him. Joseph's whimpers soon changed to breathy moans of pleasure. Ruvik added his 3rd finger and pumped them in and out at a fast pace. Joseph was a mess of moans and pants. Ruvik's fingers soon came across his prostate, making Joseph's moans get louder and louder. Ruvik withdrew his fingers and aligned himself to Joseph's entrance. Ruvik pushed into Joseph watching his face for any signs of pain. Joseph's face was unreadable. It was a mix of pain, pleasure, disgust and lust, so when he let out a loud moan, Ruvik pulled out to the tip and slammed back into him, hitting his prostate immediately. Joseph let out a scream of pained pleasure.  
  
Ruvik groaned and started to pound into Joseph, hitting his prostate every time. "G-God there!" Joseph shouted which sent Ruvik over the edge. His thrusts got rougher and faster as he felt himself nearing the edge. He knew Joseph was close since he had tightened on Ruvik, "J-Joseph~!" Ruvik moaned as he released deep into Joseph. "R-Ruvik~" Joseph moaned as his climax hit him. They both kept still, panting heavily until Ruvik pulled out. He laid Joseph back gently onto the bed and removed the barb wire holding him up. The two laid beside one another, Joseph nuzzled into Ruvik, despite the fact that he had tried to kill him and put him through literal hell. "I love you Joseph." Ruvik said wrapping his arms around Joseph pulling him closer. "I love you too Ruvik." Joseph mumbled and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the arms of a killer and his new lover....


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n[Authors Note]- For the next few chapters they're going to look like roleplay's, My girlfriend and I did roleplay's on a lot of my OTP's so I'll put up a few here. Let me know if you like these or not

[In this, Leslie is a bunny, don't judge he reminds me of a bunny. I also apologize because this has absolutely NOTHING to do with The Evil Within, My girlfriend doesn't know anything about it but she is still willing to try, don't hate plz]

 

Ruvik- *is in his lab working on experiments and he decided to take a break. He walked out of his lab*

Leslie: I was on the couch playing quietly with my bunny ears

 

Ruvik- *walks into the living room and he looked at you and chuckled a bit. He walked Into the kitchen and started to cook*

 

Leslie: I looked up and smiled a bit. "D-Do you need help Ruvik?" I asked

Ruvik- no it's fine. I got it. *he started to make dinner but he was burning it without knowing *

 

Leslie: I stood up and walked over. I couldn't help but giggle. "You need my help."

 

Ruvik- *blushes a bit* n-no it's fine. I got it from here Leslie. *continues to cook with a small blush on his face*

 

Leslie: I turned down the heat and got out new thingy's we were using.. "I'll show you."

 

Ruvik- *looks at you for a moment but sighs* alright.. But I am good at cooking also you know. *crosses his arms a bit*

 

Leslie: "Say's the guy who just burned it in 30 seconds, come on Ruvik-Chan~"

 

Ruvik- *sighs* I was just trying to make it crispy! I like my dinner crispy!

 

Leslie: "Excuse after excuse Ruben, The pan is seared black and burnt." I said

 

Ruvik- *eye twitches* n-never call me Ruben again.

 

Leslie: I frowned a bit and looked down. I flattened my ears. "S-Sorry.."

 

Ruvik- it's fine. I am giving you a warning.. Don't call me Ruben.. It's Ruvik.. Got it? *growls a bit*

 

Leslie: I trembled a bit but nodded. I tried to keep calm. "It wont happen again.. I promise.." I said shakily

 

Ruvik- good. Now back to dinner. *he let you help him without saying another word..* how did you even find out about my real name?... I never told you about my real name.. *looks at you*

 

Leslie: I froze and tensed up. I didn't say anything and kept cooking

 

Ruvik- *growls* answer me. How did you know about my real name. *stops and turns of you crossing his arms*

 

Leslie: I flattened my ears so I couldn't hear him

 

Ruvik- *growls and makes you unflatten your ears* answer me! Or I will have to experiment on you to get it out of you!

 

Leslie: I cried out and whimpered. I carefully held my ears and tried to back away from him

 

Ruvik- that's it. *grabs your arm very tightly and drags you to his lab growling* you still have a chance to tell me!

 

Leslie: I whimpered and struggled against him

Ruvik- *drags you into his lap and he tied you up and pushed you onto the thing he experiments people on* are you going to tell me?! This is your last chance!

 

Leslie: I glared a bit at him and struggled.

 

Ruvik- *growls darkly* I didn't want to do this bit you give me no choice. *he turned on the thing he was going to experiment on you with and he turned to you growling*

 

Leslie: I cried out and arched my back. I teared up and sobbed from pain

Ruvik- You better tell me or I will have to keep doing this!!!

Leslie: I shook my head and kept quiet.. I tried to muffle my cries

Ruvik- *growls and he kept experimenting on you* YOU BETTER TELL ME! HOW DID YOU KNOW MY FUCKING REAL NAME?!

Leslie: I screamed in pain and begged him to stop. I soon began to loose consciousness

Ruvik- I WILL STOP EXPERIMENTING ON YOU UNLESS YOU TELL ME?! *growls* DID YOU LOOK THREW MY THINGS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

Leslie: I let my tears fall and I sobbed quietly. I slowly nodded and curled up. "I'm....s-sorry..." I said before blacking out

Ruvik- *stops and growls. He walked over to you* I don't understand why the hell you would go through my stuff.

Leslie: My breathing began to slow

Ruvik- *eyes widened and growls a bit..* fuck.. * picks you up and he ran out of the house and brings you to the hospital. He ran into the hospital and nurses took you out of his arms and into a room*

~After A Few Hours~ Doctor: "Sir?" I asked walking over

Ruvik- y-yes? *gets up and looks at him*

Doctor: I looked down and sighed. "Follow me." I said and walked into the room, Leslie's heart monitor was slow

Ruvik- *walks in and frowns a bit feeling his heart hurt* I-is he going to make it?

Doctor: "That's up to him, He's in a coma. But he has to wake up in a few weeks or we have to take him off life support.." I said.

Ruvik- o-okay thank you.. *sits down next to you and he held your hand* I-I'm sorry for what I did to you Leslie..

Doctor: "He can hear you.. but, he wont wake up. Be gentle with him. Good things will help his recovery." I said before leaving

Ruvik- *a tear rolled down his cheek* I was just mad that you called me Ruben and I could not control my anger.. I'm so sorry Leslie.. *kisses your head and whispers* I love you...

Leslie: I teared up a bit in my ..coma.. and let my tears fall

Ruvik- d-don't cry Leslie.. *wipes your tears* I don't want to see you cry.. I know that I hurt you but please... Don't die... I don't want to be alone again..

Leslie: I let my tears fall and whimpered in my sleep. My heart monitor sped up, more then it should

Ruvik- *eyes widened and thinks- I-is he scared of me or something?.." Looks at you and he held your hand tightly but gently*

Leslie: I teared up and slowly untensed.

Ruvik- *wipes your tears again* I-I hope your not scared of me.. I mean I would understand after what happened but I could not control myself and I'm sorry.. I really am Leslie..

Leslie: My heart monitor slowly began to slow again

Ruvik- *thinks- is that a good sign or bad sign" sighs and looks down as he held your hand*

Shin: I smiled as I slept and pulled her close/ Leslie: I slowly began trying to open my eyes

Ruvik- *sees you trying to open your eyes and his eyes widen* leslie! your awake! *hugs you tightly

Leslie: I winced but hugged back tightly. "I-Its okay... I didn't have any right to look through your stuff..." I said and teared up. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry." I said

Ruvik- I-it's okay Leslie.. *holds your hand* but can you tell me why did you look through my stuff? *sits in the bed next to you*

Leslie: I looked down and sniffled. "I-I was trying to find out what kind of things you like... you seem zoned in with your experiments, I-I wanted to find what else you might like to cheer you up.." I said and tried to smile

Ruvik- y-you want me to smile?.. *pulls you to him* I know how to make me smile but.. I don't know if you will want me to do it or not..

Leslie: "What is it?" I asked and hugged him tightly but gently

 

Ruvik- *hugs you back* c-can I do it?.. I need your okay.. *he leaned in close to your face and looked into your eyes*

 

Leslie: I blushed and looked into his eyes. I nodded slowly

Ruvik- *leans in and kisses you gently and he wrapped his arms around you pulling you close*

Leslie: I smiled and kissed back gently

 

Ruvik- *is surprised but he deepened the kiss a bit and smiled*

Leslie: I smiled and deepened he kiss a bit as well

 

Ruvik- *pulls away and he held you close* I love you Leslie. *he smiled* I'm smiling..

 

Leslie: I smiled wide and giggled a bit. I hugged him tightly. "I love you too Ruvik."

 

Ruvik- so how are you feeling? *lays down next to you and pulls you to his chest gently* it's my fault that your here.. *looks down *

Leslie: I nuzzled into him. "I feel better now." I said

 

Ruvik- *slowly smiles and he held you close to him and he closed his eyes*

Leslie: I smiled and closed my eyes

Ruvik- *yawns* let get some rest shall we?..

 

Leslie: I nodded and slowly fell asleep

 

Ruvik- *slowly falls asleep with a small smile on his face* ~ Later on or the next day~

 

Leslie: I was still asleep quietly

 

Ruvik- *is awake and he walked in with a tray of food for you. He set it on the table next to you and he shook you gently*

 

Leslie: I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at him. I rubbed my eyes

 

Ruvik- *chuckles* morning there sleepyhead.

Leslie: I giggled. "Morning Ruvik-Chan." I said

 

Ruvik- *chuckles and hands you the tray of food* here you go. *smiles* you must be hungry am I right?

 

Leslie: I carefully took it. "Thanks, and yeah." I said. "Are you?"

 

Ruvik- a little but I will be fine. I am more worried about you.

 

Leslie: I pouted and made room for him to sit. "Eat with me."

Ruvik- *sighs but smiles and sits next to you* are you sure?

 

Leslie: I nodded and kissed his cheek gently

 

Ruvik- *smiles and he kissed your cheek and grabbed one of the apples on the tray and bit into it*

 

Leslie: I smiled and hummed a bit as I ate with him

 

Ruvik- so how are you feeling today? *smiles and holds his hand and takes another bite of the apple*

 

Leslie: I held his hand as I ate. "I'm feeling better." I said

 

Ruvik- I'm glad. *looks down* I still get over the fact that it's my fault that your in here.

 

Leslie: "Its not your fault. There were other people who experimented on me." I said

 

Ruvik- r-really? But I made you pass out.. *looks down* I thought that you would hate me..

 

Leslie: I hugged him tightly. "I could never."

 

Ruvik- *hugs back* did you ever hate me though?...

Leslie: I shook my head.

Ruvik- n-not even when I experimented on you?

Leslie: I shook my head. "I can't be mad at someone I love."

Ruvik- *smiles and lifts up your chin and he kissed your gently* I love you Leslie. *mumbles against your lips*

Leslie: I smiled and kissed back gently. "I love you too Ruvik."

Ruvik- *pulls away and he held your hand* I'm sorry if the hospital food is sucky. *frowns*

Leslie: I kissed his cheek. "Its alright. We can leave soon. Well, you can." I said

 

Ruvik- there is no way that I'm leaving you here alone and I don't trust these doctors. *growls a bit and holds your hand tighr*

 

Leslie: I held his hand tightly. "Its okay Ruvik, Its your choice." I said and kissed his cheek

 

Ruvik- then I'm staying. *wraps a arm around you and pulls you to him*

 

Leslie: I nodded and nuzzled into him. I gently traced the burn marks on his chest. "I'm sorry to hear about Laura.." I said

 

Ruvik- *freezes when you say her name and he looked down* I-it's alright...

 

Leslie: I frowned and hugged him tightly. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have said that.

 

Ruvik- *hugs you back and kisses your head* it's okay.. Really.. You found about what happened to her?...

 

Leslie: I nodded slowly and held him tightly. "You two didn't deserve that." I said. "But I'd bet she was an amazing sister if she saved you like that.." I said and hugged him tighter.

 

Ruvik- *tears up and he held you tighter and tears rolled down his cheeks* I-I don't understand why she had to go

 

Leslie: I hugged back tightly., "She saved you Ruvik.. you almost died.. she was being a good big sister." I said

Ruvik- I know she was.. *looks down* I don't know how I will ever repay her.. *hugs you tighter*

 

Leslie: I hugged back tightly. "I'm sure she's very proud of you Ruvik." I said and kissed him.

 

Ruvik- *smiles and he kisses you back and wrapped his arms around you. He pulled you onto his lap and chuckled*

 

Leslie: I blushed but smiled in the kiss. I giggled a bit

 

Ruvik- *pulls away and he kissed your neck gently and chuckled* don't worry~ I'm just going to mark you so people know your mine~

Leslie: I made a small noise and bit my lip. I blushed darker then red and held onto him.

Ruvik- *smirks and nibbles on your neck and he tried to find your spot and he bit if softly when he found it*

 

Leslie: I moaned softly when he found it and blushed darker then red. I covered my mouth and blushed embarrassed

Ruvik- *moves your hands* hey it's alright~ I want to hear you. *he nibbled and sucked on your sweet spot until it was bruised and purple*

Leslie: I moaned softly and blushed darker. I gripped onto him.

Ruvik- *pulls away and smirks looking at the mark* there now people know that you are mine~

Leslie: I blushed darker but nuzzled into him. "I'm always yours." I said

Ruvik- *chuckles and holds you close* I love you my little bunny

Leslie- I blushed a bit but giggled and smiled. "I love you to Ruvik."


End file.
